creepypasta_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Coop The Psycho Maniac
Basic Information: Name: Cooper David Burtonburger CreepyPasta name: Coop The Psycho Maniac Age: 11 (Now 22) Parents: Burt Burtonburger (Deceased) Family: Burt Burtonburger (Deceased), Millie Burtonburger (Deceased) Town lived in: Bootsville Theme Song: Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums by A Perfect Circle Weapons: Knives and an Axe Catchphrase: "You shouldn't have betrayed me..." Amount of kills: 1, 10, 01 Story: EXCERPT FROM LOCAL NEWSPAPER: BOOTSVILLE SLASHER, STILL AT LARGE. After years of killings, the ominous unknown madman is still on the rise. After little evidence had been found, a young girl states she survived one of the killer's attacks and tried to tell her story, but was too frantic and her story kept getting interrupted by her uncontrollable sobbing. So her dad tells the story for her. "I was getting a glass of water for my daughter," Says the father, "Until I came up the stairs and saw my daughter being forcefully raped by this man, who I think he might be up to his 20's. He said this when I came in. A simple phrase, but said in a way only a madman would speak. He said 'You Shouldn't Have Betrayed Me!' I pulled him off, that's what sent him at me. He pulled up a knife; aiming at my face, swung around, I fought him back; I grabbed his arms, and struggled to push him off me. That's when my daughter ran downstairs and called Police. The man stabbed me in my gut and tried to break into a sprint after my daughter, but I just knocked him down; by grabbing at his ankles. That's when I heard Police driving into the driveway, and ran towards the door. The man got up and ran down the hallway, and I heard him jumping out of the window down the hall. I looked out it to see him vanish into the night." Police are still in the look out for this man. If you see anyone that fits the composite sketch in this article, please, contact your local Police department. Hey, my name's Dennis, I'm here to tell you about an experience I had. I don't know if my friend, Coop, would be ok or not, he had some... difficulties, being the so called, "Scape Goat". You see, he was an abused child, his father always loved his sister, Millie, more than he loved him. She and her evil cat creature from another planet, Kat, always picked on him, but... What I'm about to tell you is how he... he got them back... got revenge on his "Tormentors". A week after Coop and I defeated Millie's alien cat, we decide to celebrate our victory over video games. So we got to the Burtonburger residence, we went upstairs and played Zombie Slayer 2 on Coop's Funstation 2000. That's when it came, though. Burt's holler for Coop, we went downstairs to see Burt with his eyes narrowed behind his square glasses, his fists on his waist and gave us a look of un-satisfaction. Burt scolded him as usual, I knew he has done this so many times with Millie and her cat gaining victory. Here's where I break it down to you; Kat does this all the time, it's his secret weapon, his calling card. Whenever he wanted to please himself, or cheat a victory over a standard brawl, he would use Coop's family against him. It's his way of winning, no matter how really Bull-headed and Horse-teethed it was. I knew that he was doing this just to bend and break Coop's spirit. I don't know if Kat's doing that just to be this malicious, but I knew it would work. Cause back in my hometown of Japan, a man did this to another man with his wife and kids, and soon a Police Officer had to cope this man from committing suicide. As Coop was grounded for a week without technology, one of Coop's eyes sagged a little but soon rebounded as he was sent to his room. Kat saw Coop's eye buckle for just a moment and chuckled to himself that his plan is working. During a Friday evening, me and Coop defeated Kat over a victory over Earth again, but what got to me during that day, was that Coop looked a bit different. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair looked as if he had just got out of bed. And one of his shoes were untied. He even looked like he had been up all night. His usual stride isn't as carefree. Kat now seeing victory close at hand; blames Coop again. And Coop was once again grounded for another week with no games, no TV, nothing but sit in his room until next Monday. Coop; dejected, defeated, disappointed, went inside, walked upstairs and stayed quiet as a mouse inside his room. I walked upstairs to cheer him up and noticed, the door was locked. I knew Kat was going to break this boy. On Tuesday, the nearly broken Coop was grounded AGAIN, for Kat blaming him over another brawl in the house. I saw that mocking fiend dance a twisted dance. Coop is nearly gone. That purple bastard was going to sleep that night. Finally, Friday night, we fought Kat yet again and won again. And Burt saw the wreckage of his shed. Millie blamed Coop for it and Burt scolds him again. I saw that Kat and Millie was giving Coop a shining example of pure arrogance, I wanted to do something, but couldn't. I was stuck there with no aid for Coop's never ending Hell. He told him that he was grounded for 3 weeks with nothing else to do but to just sit there and be quiet about alien cats or he will be grounded for another 3 weeks. No one knows what happened next... But kids like Loren and Harley who heard Burt's tirade claimed that as soon Burt grounded him, Coop went inside and shut all the blinds in the Burtonburger house. What came from the house after that, was a loud crash, and a loud scream that sounded like Millie's. And they seen Burt bolting from the house with gashes and blood spewing out all over the place shouting "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Witnesses then claimed they saw Coop coming from the house, a blood stained butcher knife in his right hand, blood splattered about his shirt and hands. Coop's curious and lovable expression was lost in a visage one person can only describe as berserk, and Coop's brow furrowed; scrunching his eyebrows into a wide arch, his teeth gnarled, and his hair now flailed widely about his head and danced to it's own accord. Coop marched towards his cowering father. "Sure thing. Sure thing! SURE THING!!" Coop continued to chant these two words over and over, and the volume of his voice continued to climb until he was screaming his guts out. Coop destroyed everything in his path to get to Burt who is now scrambling to the Police Station across town. He pushed everyone to Coop; who stabbed them and continued his chase, Burt even ran across the road to get to the other side. But Coop was still marching at a rushing pace, not once did Coop ever get distracted by the obstacles laid out by his own father. Burt finally made it to the Police station and quickly darted inside and shut and locked the doors. But Coop smashed the doors open, and went inside through a hole in the glass doors. Burt let out a cry for help and then... It all went in a flash... Police hauled Coop away. People who knew Coop for so long, say that they had never heard Coop use any profanity ever, but that day, they heard curse words so vile, that parents had to close their children's ears for the sake of not happening to have THEM say them. Only by the grace of God was Police able to restrain Coop. As the paddy wagon rolled up to the Police station drive, I noticed three things: 1st: Coop was kicking and screaming the entire time. 2nd: Burt never stopped crying. And was hardly recognizable. 3rd: The most gut-wrenching, was they realized what made the crash in the Burtonburger house. Millie's body was hurled out the window out back, now laying on the concrete patio, in a pool of blood. The good news is that Millie is ok, but she had stitches on her head from the result of a head injury as she hit the concrete, and Band-Aids for her body as the result of the impact of the broken glass. But the most bizarre, is that Kat was never seen throughout the carnage outside the streets. Although they saw a purple blood-trail leading to the woods behind the Burtonburger home. They saw what looks like a cat's paw prints on the trees, out of the purple blood. To me, it looks like Kat was still alive during Coop's mental breakdown... but was badly injured... And he might be still out there or he might be dead and buried by other by-standers, I don't know. I don't know. But from what I can tell, Kat had created a monster; a monster that is unstoppable, unpredictable, insane. It was now like no one can touch Coop without resulting in immediate death. I believed that Kat had turned Coop against society as a wretched, and terrible bane. I was furious at Kat at this point; wanting to kill that bastard myself. I wanted to pick him up shake him around like a doll, and ask him what the fuck did he do to my friend, and tell him he didn't do jack-shit to him! Anyway, that was in the past. This is now. During the trial, I felt my stomach turn when I saw Coop in that straight-jacket. He looked like a crook; he had already dyed his hair black and gave the people in court a sadistic look of hatred. I even noticed the scar on the right side of his eye, when I guess he thrown his sister out the window; resulting with one piece of shattered glass cutting his eye. When he was taken to the stand for his testimony, he said things that would turn me white as a sheet. "Coop Burtonburger," Asked the District Attorney, "from your sister's side of the story, you throwed her out the window and hunted your father down like an animal just to seek attention. Since your here, would you discuses your behavior to the jury, and we don't tolerate any foul language in here, son." "That 'Story' is complete bullshit!" Coop growled. But he continued. "You all must of saw that cunt slashing me to ribbons, but you ignored it! You saw him but you ignored it! I bet my father wanted me to suffer and DIE, but he didn't want me to know, do you, Father Dearest?" Burt came up to Coop; still at the stand. "Now Coop, I don't want you to end up in a prison cell. But what you did was wrong. Now tell the Attorney what happened." "Are you fucking dumb or something?!" Coop snapped, "I AM Telling the story! But you people are twisting the story around, your making me look bad, but not this time!" "Coop please, you need to calm down!" "NO! NO, NOT ANYMORE!" "COOP! CALM DOWN!" "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUU!!! FUUUCK YOOUU!!!" Coop began screaming; calling his father a 'faggot' as Police had to drag him away from the room. I started asking to myself 'Kat what have you done?'. I looked and saw the judge shaking his head. Never in his life of trials had he ever witnessed an act of pure rage and violence. Coop even yelled out "Piece of SHIT!" when he left the court room. And the sad part is... we were friends once... seeing my first friend back when we were kindergarteners, act out in such a way only a madman would act... it breaks my heart... And I knew Kat wasn't breaking him but, literally driving him insane. And Kat ran away because he wasn't seeking Millie's attention this time... but ran away because he was now scared of Coop, and had to get away from him, knowing that Coop is now the attacker, instead of Kat. I now feel, everyday, afraid of what Coop would do next. And this time, my feeling was correct... Coop had broken out of the Asylum he stayed, and was coming to Bootsville. Me and my dad packed up and left Bootsville, never to return. And we head back to our hometown of Japan. I missed Coop as a friend... but that was then... this is now... And now I don't even know who he is anymore, thanks to Kat... As we got inside our new home, I fell asleep on my new bed, in my new room. And felt a hand on my mouth... it was Coop! I thought he was in Bootsville. But he told me... "Shh. The Police don't know I'm here." He told me this... a simple phrase... "But... they shouldn't have betrayed me." Category:Creepypasta oc